


Please Take My Hand

by theleaveswant



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fans, Fisting, Five Years Later, Gloves, Hook-Up, Musicians, Office, Porn Battle, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knives and Envy hook up at a record signing, five years after the whole Ramona thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Take My Hand

Quite recently, in the mysterious land of Toronto, Canada . . . Knives Chau was taking a break from her record signing at the new Sonic Boom to lead a blonde woman by the hand to the office they'd set up as her green room.

The woman had hung back towards the end of the autograph line, waiting for things to get quiet before she passed Knives a CD sleeve to sign.

"Hi," she'd said huskily. Her voice sounded familiar but Knives, still jet-lagged and braindead from the routine of signing and posing for photos in her iconic striped scarf, looked up at her with the same so-sincere smile she gave everyone who stood in front of that table. The blonde waited a beat for Knives to recognize her, then pushed on when she showed no sign. "Natalie," she said, pointing at her chest. "We actually met once before, just down the road at Lee's Palace? The TIBB secret show?"

Knives' eyes widened then, amazed that even despite the half-rim glasses, ordinary hairstyle, and clothes made of natural fibres, she could have ever failed to recognize her former idol Envy Adams. 

"I remember," Knives said. "The historic last gig of The Clash at Demonhead."

Envy—Natalie—grimaced. 

"I'd be almost less mortified if you had forgotten. It's not a night I often want to remember." She looked chagrined. "I don't think I ever apologized for telling Todd to hit you."

"No, you never did." Knives' expression remained coolly neutral.

"I should have." Natalie pouted, all contrition, then looked up from under her eyelashes with a quirk in the corner of her soft mouth, and suddenly she was Envy again, smoldering bright and fierce enough that Knives flashed back to being seventeen and in awe of the world of music, danger, and celebrity that Scott Pilgrim had led her into. "I only wish I knew how to show you how sorry I am . . ." She winked.

Knives smirked and nodded; she was a long way now from seventeen and innocent, and she had more than a few very good ideas of ways Natalie could make it up to her, or at least make her day more interesting.

Knives told Neil to hold down the fort while she was gone, then grabbed Natalie's hand and led her to the green room. They caught each other up on the way, sketching in the details of the last five years, how Knives had slowly been absorbed into Sex Bob-omb until she shared the limelight with Stephen and then kept playing with Kim and Neil under her own name when he left to join Broken Social Scene and how she dated Ramona for a while after she broke up with Scott, while Natalie took a break from music after TCaD dissolved but was lately starting to get back into it, writing and recording some rather introspective, mostly acoustic stuff with a few friends in Montreal. 

Knives gestured Natalie into the room and closed the door behind them. She nodded towards a sturdy-looking table against the wall, the room's best option in absence of a couch. "Clear that off and make yourself comfortable," she said as she opened the top compartment of her suitcase and dug around for lube and neoprene gloves.

"Me?" Natalie asked, looking over her shoulder. "Shouldn't it be you getting comfortable while I pleasure you?"

"This does pleasure me," Knives answered as she stretched a black glove over her hand. "Now hurry up, I can't be away from the table for too long."

Natalie shrugged and bent over, wiggling her ass in Knives' direction as she stripped her lacy underwear off under her short denim skirt and over her tall grey socks. She hung her panties on the back of the black office chair before clearing a patch on the table wide enough to sit on with her thighs spread wide. Knives sat down in the chair and wheeled it with her toes to slide between Natalie's legs, indicating for her to raise her knees and rest her feet on the arms.

"Tell me how you like it," Knives instructed as she spread and warmed the lube on her fingers. 

"I like being stretched," Natalie answered, hiking her skirt a little higher as Knives reached to stroke slick fingers up and down the edges of her labia. 

"Yeah?" Knives smiled, staring up into Natalie's eyes. "Think you can take my whole hand? I mean it would be only fair, in a way: a hand for the one Todd raised against me."

Natalie's eyes widened and she swallowed, but nodded, and Knives was fairly certain that she felt her get wetter after she said it. 

"It's okay," Knives said. "I'll warm you up slow."

She started with a single slippery finger, pushing between Natalie's lips and swirling around inside her, feeling out the terrain. A second quickly joined it and spent more time fucking into Natalie's cunt, spreading the lube inside her and mixing it with her own juices while Knives' thumb kept a steady friction on her clit. She added a third finger, withdrawing her thumb to hold her pinkie finger against her palm while she twisted her wrist, opening Natalie up farther and making her gasp and purr, sounding at once exactly like and entirely different from her blissed-out stage performance. 

Knives used her free hand to add a dollop more lube, grinning as Natalie gasped at the cold, then wet her other fingers and with them resumed rubbing Natalie's clit while she worked up to penetrating her with all four fingers. She slowed down once her pinkie was inside, giving Natalie plenty of time to get used to the stretch before beginning to challenge her again with the flare of her knuckles, working her hand back and forth as she thrust it in and out and watching Natalie's face as she processed the burning, pulling, pressing rush.

"You're doing really good," Knives told her, voice sweet and soothing, as she began to push a little harder getting closer to the widest part of her hand with every new thrust, her thumb tucked in tight against the palm of her hand. "Just a little more to go and the hard part'll be over."

Natalie whimpered, her body tensing, then let out a shuddering breath and her muscles relaxed enough to let Knives' whole hand inside with a sudden slurp. As soon as it was in, her last resistance overcome, Natalie's entire body seemed to soften, melting onto the desk and around Knives' hand; her shoulders slumped and her head fell back against the wall with a sigh. 

Knives grinned. "There you go. I knew you could do it." She began to turn her wrist again, curling her fingers towards Natalie's belly, forming a fist and releasing it.

She fist-fucked Natalie slow and easy for long minutes, drawing her hand out just far enough that she could feel the stretch build again before twisting back in, until Natalie's whimpers turned from pleading to frustrated. "It's too much," Natalie moaned, "I can't take it anymore."

"Okay," Knives said. "That's okay." She held her breath along with Natalie as she eased her hand back out, cueing her to exhale as her unforgivingly bony knuckles passed back out again. "You did amazing."

Natalie sighed and opened her eyes a crack, smiling at Knives with flushed cheeks. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ ," Knives said, still fucking Natalie's pussy with three fingers, sliding smooth and easy in and out of her stretched, wet pussy. "You're so swollen, in here," she observed, driving her fingers up against the sponge of Natalie's g-spot and making her moan and squirm. "I wonder what will happen if I . . ." 

She kept up pressure on Natalie's g-spot, grinning as Natalie pushed away from the wall, straightening her back and gripping hard onto the edge of the table, squeezing down around Knives' curling fingers until she squealed, her ass lifting right off the edge of the table, and a jet of hot, musky liquid squirted from between Knives' fingers and spattered the long, striped scarf she wore around her neck. 

"I'm sorry," Natalie panted as she settled back on the soaked table, thighs shaking, and Knives laughed shook her head.

"If you mean the incident at Lee's Palace, I forgive you; I understand how jealousy and fame can mess a person up. But if you mean the scarf, don't apologize! I'm flattered—plus I have like a million of them, anyway . . . in fact, I'd be honoured if you kept this one as a souvenir."

"You mean it?" Natalie asked, blinking down at Knives as she pushed the chair away, standing between Natalie's legs and stripping off her gloves before unwinding the scarf from her neck and pressing it into Natalie's hands.

"Of course." Knives smiled and rubbed at her bare neck.

"Thank you," Natalie said again, and kissed Knives on the cheek.


End file.
